Gaidan Hatori
DM Handle Sylvirci Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 Lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Willar, Amadicia Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 2 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History Like most in Amadicia, Gaidan didn’t at first want anything to do with Aes Sedai. Originally called Jorn Smithson he was, as his name suggested, a son of the local blacksmith. The youngest of three sons to be more accurate and the runt of the lot. Which is why he was always doing chores, he older brothers always bullied him and even though he fought them countless times he still lost. His fater was all for the rivalry between them believing that it would make them stronger and more able to take over the forge or for the younger two to become soldiers for the King or Whitecloaks. Jorn originally thought he was going to join the King’s army when he grew up or if he was lucky he could join the Children of Light. However that was not his fate as can be seen by the events that soon followed his sixteenth birthday. Now the village well had been dry for a long time and so one had to go get their water from the river a mile away. His father needed a lot of water to cool the metal as he worked it so there were many trips to the river. As usual Jorn was the one to get more this time much like any other. His trip to the river was uneventful and spent muttering to himself about the injustice of having bigger brothers that were built like bears while his was built like a lean wolf. Getting the water and strapping the barrel to his back he started the return trek home still thinking about his brothers and how to get back at them. He was sly, not sneaky, just sly as a fox and needed to come up with a good plan. As he was walking he heard the sound of thundering hooves and looking up saw a contingent of the King’s army heading straight for him. Strapped with the barrel he had no way to move out of the way quick enough so he turned his back to them and knelt hoping they saw him and wouldn’t crush him. He was wrong, if they saw they didn’t care in their mad rush to wherever they were going and ran right over him. The barrel kept him from an instant death but between it shattering and the hooves of twenty something horses he was badly broken and battered. He was even unable to scream as his throat was crushed to the point to only let in slight shallow breaths that rack his lungs and chest with excruciating pain. He knew he was broken and was going to die and tried to be brave about it but the thought that kept racing through his mind was that he wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there like that but his body was numb from pain and damage. He was brought to his awareness by someone approaching. It turned out to be his brothers come to find out what was taking the runt so long. When they saw him though they were quick to react. One, he wasn’t sure which one, started making a makeshift bed that could be pulled along behind and the other ran to fetch their father and the only herbalist in town. While all this was going on he passed out from the pain. When he awoke next his vision was blurry but as it cleared he realized he as in his own bed at home. There were voices to the side of the room but he couldn’t move his head, so he listened. “ Come on are you saying you can do nothing for him?” “ I am sorry sir but he has received all the help he can, the rest is up to the Creator. The Herbalist has done all he could and surely you know the Children can’t do anything. The King’s army is untouchable in this incident. If we were to take action against them it would bring war between us and no one will allow that. You have my condolences and may the Light shine upon you and your son. G’day.” Jorn heard the footsteps of both men retreating and thought was that a Child of the Light. Can no one help me. He lay there thinking that if the Children wouldn’t help him and the King’s men had been the ones to hurt him, who was left that could help. Again the pain became too much and passed out. He woke again to hushed whispers that he couldn’t make out by the door to his and his brothers room. Opening his eyes, which was a painful task, he realized two things. The first was that he must have had pain relieving herbs earlier because he hadn’t felt the pain too much the last time he awoke. The second was that it was night as the only light in the room came from a candle’s glow. As he lay there the voices now hushed as a female voice came floating sweetly from his bedside, which meant she was sitting right next to him and must surely know he was awake. “ Sir, with all due respect he will either be horribly disfigured or die from his injuries. I can heal him but I must have your word that none of this will reach the ears of the Whitecloaks until after we have left the village.” she said in a voice as gentle as rain. “ So be it Lady, I nor my boys will say a word until you are at least a day out. Please I beg of you help my runt.” That was his father and although he called him runt it was said with affection from his heart for his boy. “ Jorn I need you to close your eyes. This will hurt and you most likely will pass out again from the pain. There is no weakness in that, instead feel proud that you have lasted this long. Now relax as much as you can and I shall begin.” Her voice was soothing, like a quietly bubbling stream after a spring rain. He started to relax and then it occurred to him that only an Aes Sedai could heal his injuries. As he started to say something to stop her from touching him with the Dark One’s tainted breath the pain hit. It was agonizing and fierce enough to make him catch his air and hold it. It was not long before he passed out, but before losing consciousness he was aware of soothing lances piercing his mind and easing him into the darkness of sleep. He awoke to the warm rays of sunshine falling across his body. He ached but became aware slowly of the fact that most of the pain was gone. Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful woman leaning over him wearing a light blue colored dress. She had honey brown hair and deep blue eyes were kindly looking at him. “ How do you feel? You should be able to move about but it will be some time before you can be your old self again.” There was that sweet kindness in her voice as well as a sincere concern for him. “ I’m fine, I think but you’re Aes Sedai!” he said in a hoarse whisper. Then he thought things through, and came to the realization that both Whitecloaks and the King’s men left him for dead while this woman risked everything to heal him and make him whole. He also realized that others would think he had been touched by the Dark One himself to have recovered so quickly. His father must have known which meant as long as he and this Aes Sedai stayed here his family was in danger of being burned for allowing and hiding a White Tower Witch. Speaking slowly as he sat up and kicked his feet onto the floor he said, “ You have risked a lot and I’m grateful but to be fair to you and my family we must leave at once. If you will have me then I will travel with you, I owe you my life and will swear…” She interrupted him quickly saying, “ Don’t swear to me boy, you are not trained nor ready to give oaths. I’m sorry if I seem rude but a man swearing to one like me is a Warder and those oaths are binding for life. If you wish to repay me and save your family then come to the White Tower with me and train to become a Warder. My own Warder can begin teaching you the basics on the way there.” The look of her eyes seemed curious and hopeful all at the same time. Thinking quickly he came to a decision that he knew would change his life forever, “ I will do as you ask. I will go to the Tower and train to be a Warder. I owe you that much I shall be ready as soon as I’m dressed.” With that he waited until she nodded and walked out of the room. Then he got dressed in his brown pants and a tan shirt, which he put a black high collared coat over and buttoned to the top and he finished it with his black riding boots. Walking out of his room he ran into his father and brothers in the main room. His father thrust a simple and slightly worn sword into his hands along with the scabbard and belt, while his oldest brother handed him a bag of coin saying it wasn’t much but should last until he got where he was going. His other brother handed him a lightly weighed pack telling him there was dried meat and bread to last at least a week. Then they all clasped him in rough hugs and he was on his way. The Lady must have purchased a horse from someone in town, because there was a decent chestnut horse with a white underbelly waiting for him. They left quickly and made for Altara then through Murandy followed by Andor. At Caemlyn they turned and headed straight for Tar Valon and the White Tower. Along the way the Warder taught him first how to clear his mind using the flame and void technique which took him about half the journey to master. That was followed by a few simple sword forms to teach him how to wield a blade in simple offense and defense. This was paired with basic drawing and loosing of a bow and a little tracking and hunting lessons. By the time he reached the White Tower he was able to track and hunt a few animals with a small amount of skill and wield a blade with decent ability to block and attack using simple maneuvers without hurting himself or others. Category:Warder Bios